Lost Keys (Jack Harries FanFic)
by mrsjessemccartney12
Summary: Jenae thinks that all she is going to get out of her University studies in England is a degree, but all of this changes when she loses her keys...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: ****_A while ago I quit writing Fan Fiction "forever", so I don't know why I succumbed into writing this one anyway. I hope that if I continue it, the chapters become longer and less disjointed than this. Don't hate! Katelin told me to do this. (Preps stop flaming?)_**

Jenae was happy, to say the least. Ecstatic probably would have defined her current mood more accurately, in fact. She was heading somewhere she'd never been before, and not just on some overrated holiday; she was flying from Australia to Bristol, England, to go to University. Not only that, her friends Katelin, Danika, Georgia, Zoe, Louise and Hannah were coming with her.

"Have you brought enough food for the trip?" Katelin asked Jenae, clipboard in hand.

"Yes," Jenae answered, snatching Katelin's clipboard off her. "Relax, Katelin. Everything's organised. Just get on the plane and have fun."

"Oh, really?" Katelin asked Jenae, raising her eyebrows and pursing her lips. "Where are our plane tickets then?"

"Right here, I-" Jenae reached into her empty pocket, and finding they were not there, panicked. "I swear I brang them!" she cried, testing every other pocket in her coat for results.

"Brought," Katelin corrected, waving the tickets in front of Jenae's face with triumph. "Everything's organised? Ha! _Katelin's _organised."

Jenae rolled her eyes in response, grabbing her ticket off Katelin and handing the rest of the group theirs.

Sixteen hours and one flight connection later, the friends were awake and digging into their plane dinner.

"Plane food," Hannah complained, scrunching up her face. "Yuck."

"Are you kidding?" Jenae cried at her, her dinner half eaten already, "plane food is great."

"I still can't believe that you're not in the same boarding house as us, Jenae," Louise said sadly, changing the subject from the awful food.

"It was six to a house, and someone had to opt out."

"But now you're by yourself in a tiny apartment in a shared building!"

It was true that the friends felt bad that Jenae had been pushed out to an apartment by herself, but Jenae only minded a little. She felt sad that she didn't have them, but was sure that she would make new friends soon… right?

"This is goodbye until tomorrow," Zoe sighed at Jenae, her eyes fixed on the front door of Jenae's student apartment building.

"Are you sure that you're alright by yourself?" Georgia reaffirmed with her friend.

"I'm fine, guys, trust me. There's plenty of other students in here and I'll see all of you tomorrow."

Jenae waved her friends goodbye as they piled into the taxi waiting outside of her new apartment building. It was ugly; small windows with muddy sills, old brick painted vomit yellow, along with a cracked front door with peeling paint job to tie it all together. No fancy building lobby with the doorman that would nod at you as he held the beautiful glass doors open on your way in. If that kind of serviced building was a fancy restaurant, this ugly block was a smorgasbord.

"Right, the key," Jenae murmered to herself, rummaging through her purse and pockets to try and find the key to a door which could probably just as easily have been kicked down.

"Oh, no," her tone became desperate as the suspiciously grey weather turned into rain which started to fall onto her. She tucked her long brown hair into her jacket as her search for her key became more frantic.

"It's here, it's here somewhere," she sobbed, emptying the contents of her purse onto the pavement.

"Calm down, Jenae, just call your friends." She calmed her breathing and picked her phone up off the ground, pacing back and forth, punching in the numbers to Danika's mobile.

"Hello?" Danika answered, obviously inside and warm, unlike Jenae. "Jenae? How are you settling in?"

"Well, I-" Jenae answered, before tripping on a rock and falling to the ground. She caught a glimpse of her phone before she saw it fall into the grate to the sewer below her. "No! No! NO! Key? Where are you?"

By now, the rain was pouring down on her and all of her things strewn across the footpath. Jenae collected them and found shelter in the tiny covering of the apartment building's door before frantically knocking on the rickety door.

Finally, the door creaked open and someone was standing there.

"I am _not_ organised," Jenae cried to them.

**Author's note:** _**I think that Janaye is very organised and this Fan Fiction is very bad so far. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: ****_Here's chapter 2, added length, dialogue and plot twist. Thanks for reading!_**

"I am _not _organised."

"Are you alright, love?"

The man who answered the door was looking at Jenae with concern. She looked dishevelled, beaten down and defeated.

"I live here," she begged, rather than asking.

The man at the door smirked at her and folded his arms. "Do you?"

"Yes! I just lost the key."

The man breathed deeply and gripped the door to shut it, but he couldn't bring himself to. Even through her wet hair and clothes and belongings strewn across the pavement, she still had the tell-tale hopeful face of a fresh University student.

"Come in," he sighed. "We'll see if we can get you into your apartment."

"Tomorrow? I can't wait until tomorrow!" Jenae cried, sliding to the floor outside of her locked apartment. The replacement key wouldn't come to her until tomorrow, meaning that she was stuck for the time being. "I have nowhere to stay and it's raining again!"

"Relax, Jenae. These apartments are fit for one person, but you can stay in my apartment tonight," the man offered.

"I couldn't intrude," she protested, although she wasn't completely opposed to a comfortable night's sleep.

"And I couldn't let you intrude on the streets. It's not a great area."

"Fine, but as soon as I get my key, I'm out of your hair."

"Whatever you say."

Jenae was impressed by her friend's apartment. It was decorated stunningly and was neat and clean, with an organised desk pushed against the wall.

"I love fish," she remarked, walking up to his fishbowl perched on the said desk.

"You're not going to have much luck finding fish in that bowl," the man muttered nonchalantly.

"It's empty? But why?" Jenae scrunched her face in confusion. This guy was weird.

He simply shrugged, walked towards to cupboard and fetched her a blanket. Handing it to her he winked, "I'm Jack, by the way. Jack Harries."

"Jenae. Jenae Jackson."

"Have you had dinner yet, Jenae Jackson?"

"Does it look like I have, Jack Harries?"

"Come on, I'll take you down the road- with an umbrella."

Jenae and Jack huddled underneath Jack's umbrella as they jogged down the street, trying to escape the rain as quickly and possible. The town was pretty, as far as Jenae could tell; dotted with flowers and trees, with colourful square buildings with pointy roofs and small windows. Jenae and Jack's apartment building didn't quite classify as one of these cute buildings though, and that's probably because when Jack said that he would 'take her down the road', it meant that he was taking her for a twenty minute walk into the centre of Bristol.

"Jack, where exactly are we going?"

"Nothing fancy. Starbucks for a coffee and light dinner."

Jenae looked down at the ground and smiled. Starbucks was her favourite, so this was shaping up to be a good evening.

"We're here!" Jack broke the silence by pointing to the shop behind him.

"Jack?" Jenae started, also pointing to the shop. "It's closed."

Jack's face fell. "Oh no, I've stuffed it up."

"It's okay," Jenae consoled him. We'll go to McDonald's or something."

"I wanted you to eat nicely, not McDonalds," he sighed.

"It's alright, it's our only choice and I'm okay with it."

The unstopping rain soaked the whole town, everywhere between the ugly apartment building, McDonald's and beyond.

Jenae and Jack were not in Jack's apartment when movement happened. The unlocked window creaked up, the perpetrator strong enough to lift the creaky window that Jack never opened.

"Well, well," they remarked, stepping into Jack's apartment and looking around. "Muddy shoes on the floor, a pink bag and extra blankets on the bed… looks like Jack has a visitor."

Jealousy swept over the perpetrator who had been watching Jack live his life alone for months now. Who was this girl that was staying with Jack? Why was she here?

The mysterious person slinked over to Jenae's bags.

"Jenae Jackson…"

The perpetrator's eyes widened. They knew a Jenae Jackson, and how dare _that_ Jenae steal their one and only true love; Jack, even if they hadn't met yet and the perpetrator only saw Jack from the bushes outside of his window. This meant war, a war on Jenae.

"Well, how was dinner?" Jack asked Jenae, as they were again huddled under an umbrella and walking home.

"Not too bad. I'm not hungry anymore, but I'm super jetlagged and just want to sleep."

"We'll get you home, then. It's dry in there, rather than here…"

It wasn't too long later that Jack was unlocking his apartment's front door and letting the two of them in. What the saw was not that state that they had left the apartment in; the window, the window that Jack had found too stiff to ever open was pushed wide up to the top of its frame, filtering all of the rain into Jack's room and onto his desk, and, most importantly, his computer.

Jenae's suitcase was as open as the window- it appeared as if someone had been rummaging through her belongings, looking for something that obviously wasn't there.

"This is bad, Jenae," Jack worried, trying to force the impossible window closed.

"Your computer! We should try and rescue it…" Jenae disregarded her own things and rushed over to Jack's desk, trying to dab his laptop dry with the end of her stripy t-shirt.

"Jenae, don't worry about it. The most important thing is to lock the windows and get the locks changed right now. I think… I think that someone is out to get me… us."

**Author's note: ****_Chapter three will be written soon, I expect. _**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sleep well tonight, Jenae," Jack muttered from the floor. For the night, he had given Jenae his bed and had elected to sleep on the floor.

"I'll try," she yawned back at him. Sure, she was tired, but was afraid to drift off because of the trespassing issue in Jack's apartment earlier that day.

Jack sat up from his sleeping bag and glanced worriedly at her.

"You're not scared that whoever it was will come back, are you?"

Jenae fell silent. Jack had told her that she had nothing to be worried about; the alarms were turned on at night, the windows locked as well as the doors. He stood up and wandered towards her in the dark.

"It's nothing to be worried about, Jenae. It was a little break and enter. Nothing was stolen."

If it wasn't dark, she would have seen the reassuring smile that plastered his face.

"This kind of thing never happened in Australia," she breathed in an outward sigh. She believed Jack when he said that the incident was nothing, but nonetheless it made her uncomfortable.

"Goodnight."

Jack hugged her warmly before whispering, "we'll be okay," and heading off to bed himself.

Jenae woke the next morning safe and warm; obviously, nothing had gone wrong the night before. Although, upon further inspection, Jenae found that Jack was missing.

"Jack? Where are you?" She panicked, throwing herself out of her bed and checking on the floor, in the cupboard, in the bathroom; but Jack was nowhere to be found.

"Oh God," she muttered, snatching her coat which was draped over his desk chair.

"Jack?" She called, pushing her weight against the heavy front door of the apartment and yelling down the halls. "Jack?"

The air in the unheated hallway bit her face, and she shivered, either from the sudden cool air or her fear for what had happened to Jack.

"Jenae? Good God, what are you doing out here?"

Jack was walking down the hallway, holding a shopping bag and dressed in his running gear.

"Jack, I woke up this morning and you were gone. Did you expect me to not worry?"

Jack laughed guiltily. "You were fast asleep, and I didn't think you'd wake up before I came back."

"Let's go back inside," Jenae suggested, shivering inside her coat.

"You're really not used to this weather, are you?"

"Not at all."

"Where did you go anyway, Jack?"

"I had no food and we needed breakfast. Oh, and I had to pay a visit..."

Jack dug around in his pocket for a moment before presenting Jenae with two keys; one key for the apartment block and one for her own apartment. Both keys were hanging off a keying with a tag that read the number of her apartment- 14.

Jenae should have been happy to see her new keys, but instead she felt an inexplicable sinking feeling as Jack presented them to her.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked her, stirring the teas that he had made for himself and her.

She flashed him a collected smile. "I just miss my friends."

"Finish your breakfast and get dressed. I'll drive you to see them."

"You don't have to do that."

"But, I really do."

Jenae stood at the front door of her six friends' student house and found that it was rather nice. It had shutters on the window, was not painted a disgusting shade of yellow and actually had a couple of flowers in the garden.

"Better place than ours, hey," Jack laughed at her as she reached out and rang the doorbell. It had a clanging sound which sounded like a school bell, and soon after it stopped ringing, the person inside opened the door without concern for who was waiting on the other side.

"Hey, Jenae!" Hannah said to her with a rainbow tea towel in one of her hands. "I was just doing the dishes- is that Jack Harries?"

Jenae looked at Hannah with a bemused expression. "How do you know Jack?"

"Everyone knows Jack. You know, jacksgap?"

"Jacksgap? Jack?"

Jack winked at Jenae as Hannah let them both inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe strolled into the loungeroom, carrying a tea tray over to Jenae and Jack, who were sitting on a new couch covered in plastic with Katelin.

"So, how famous are you Jack?" Jenae was saying.

"Enough to earn a living from it."

"Why didn't you mention it? You know, you being on YouTube?"

Jack shrugged and smirked. "It was irrelevant. Also, how would I tell you? '_Hey Jenae, how are you? By the way, did you know I'm famous?_'" He gave her a pointed look. "I've got a resolution to not be too conceited. You've got to have those things when you're as good looking as I am."

"I can see you're doing a _fantastic_ job."

"How was your first night at your apartment anyway, Jenae?" Zoe asked her, spooning sugar into her tea.

Jenae and Jack looked at each other, but Jack saved her. "Yeah, she settled in fine. She was struggling with the lock a bit, and that's where I found her."

Katelin and Zoe nodded, slightly disappointed to hear a story less exciting than they were expecting.

"I had a bit of a scare, though," Jenae confided in them, munching on a scotch finger biscuit. "I had an intruder in the apartment."

"No way!" Katelin cried, her eyes widening. "Who would intrude on you? What have you got to steal? No offence, though."

"Well, I haven't got my phone to steal. I dropped it down the gutter."

"I'm fairly sure that there's a phone store in town if you were in the market for a new one," said Katelin.

"We might check it out…" Jack winked at Jenae.

Jenae glanced down at her tea on the coffee table and stirred it. She _really_ needed to move into her apartment- but one afternoon in town with Jack wasn't going to hurt her, was it?

"Sure," her heart responded, forcing her to take a swig of her tea before her brain could protest.

Zoe raised her eyebrows at Jenae and Jack. "How exactly did the two of you meet?"

"Ha, ha," Jack scratched the back of his neck. "Like I said before, she was struggling with the lock of her apartment, and I helped her when I saw her having troubles."

Katelin snickered and shook her head. "This key?" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a key- a key that Jenae recognised as the original key to her apartment.

"What? How did you get that?" Jenae cried, snatching the keys off of Katelin.

"You accidentally gave them to me when you gave me the tickets in the airport… they were likely safer with me, anyway."

"Did you manage to even get into your apartment yesterday?" Zoe enquired pressingly.

"Oh, oh yeah. We- uh, I got a spare key."

"Your friends seem nice."

Jenae scoffed at the comment Jack had made on their way to town. This time they were in Jack's car, escaping the weather.

"They're okay. I've made a pretty cool friend over the past few days, though." She worded her sentence to sound nonchalant and dismissive, but she meant every word of it.

"Funny that," Jack winked, "I have too."

She opened her mouth to respond with a statement equally as sweet, but was silenced by Jack's sudden outburst of, "we're here!"

"Do you have any idea where the phone shop is?" Jenae questioned him as his circled around the carpark, looking for a spot.

"No idea," he answered, pulling his Mini into a dodgy spot between a concrete balustrade and a bulky Range Rover.

Jack unclipped his seatbelt and motioned for Jenae to do the same. "Right, so; you can go to the East Wing of the shopping centre, and I'll go to the West. Call me when you're…" he paused, remembering that her inability to call anybody at the present time was the whole reason that they were at the shopping centre in the first place. "We'll meet… _somewhere_."

An hour later, Jenae had walked up and down the East Wing at least four times. There was still no sign of Jack or the fabled mobile phone shop. In defeat, she sat down on a table outside of a café, hoping that if she stationed herself in one position, Jack might find her.

"Jenae? Oh, I've been looking all over for you!"

Jack was running towards her, a look of relief painting his face.

"Thank God, Jack, I was about to walk this wing for the fifth time."

"I found the shop," he murmured slyly, presenting her with a plastic bag.

Jenae pulled a curious face at him and looked inside- there was a box for a phone exactly like the one she had lost!

"My treat," Jack shrugged, pulling himself into the chair opposite Jenae.

"No, Jack, you can't do that. I'll pay myself, it's a bloody phone, expensive things…"

Jack stopped her ramblings of protest. "I said, 'my treat.' Let's order coffees, and this treat can be yours."

"That's not how it works, Jack. You can't pay for a coffee in exchange for an iPhone."

"Then you're going to have to buy me an awful lot of coffees, won't you?" He grinned cheekily at her. "You're not winning this argument, Jenae Jackson. Take the phone."

"You're awful, Jack," she frowned, looking at him with complete bewilderment.

"Am I?"

"No," she laughed, opening her new phone's box. "You're pretty great."

Jenae was unpacking her apartment later, and she couldn't stop looking over to the shelf where her new phone was sitting. She kept smiling at it; Jack was too generous.

"I should go on Tumblr," she thought to herself. "I've probably lost so many followers."

So, sitting on her freshly made bed with her laptop and a warm cup of tea, she prepared herself for a happy evening of blogging. Nothing was moving her anywhere.

CLANG. CLANG. CLANG.

Except for maybe her persistent doorbell.

"Comfy night in, nek minnit…" she muttered to herself, placing her tea and computer down and strolling over to her door.

"Oh, hey Jack."

"Jenae, it's a _catastrophe_. I'm trying to cook dinner and my stove is broken."

"I wouldn't call that a catastrophe."

"Would you just please come and take a look at it?"

"What makes you think I know anything about stoves?"  
"What makes you think that I know anything either?"

Jenae sighed outwardly and nodded, turning her light off, leaving her tea to go cold and her follower count to diminish. Jack let them both into his own apartment, gesturing towards the nook in the wall that had a stove and mini fridge- a nook that he called a kitchen. Jenae sat his pot full of pasta sauce on top of the stove and tried the most obvious thing- turning it on. With that, the stove burst into life and a ring of blue flames appeared underneath the steel pot.

"Nothing to it," she smiled, triumphantly.

"I know," he winked.

Jenae let his comment process for a couple of seconds.

"You knew perfectly well that it worked!" she cried, shrieking with laughter.

"Maybe I did."

"You little rat! _I _will see _you _in the morning."

Jack watched as she stormed out of his apartment and into her own, presumably to wash her cold tea down quickly. "Goodnight, Jenae," he muttered to himself, sad to see her go.


End file.
